Maturity
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: A twist on the Kumo incident. Scientists, blood, and jinchuriki's. Naruto's life is about to get a whole lot harder. However, with this comes maturity. Let's see what he can do. NaruHina, Minor Sandaime bashing. Major civ council/elder bashing.
1. Prologue

Maturity

**Yep it is official I'm a terrible person. I can't commit to anything. However I also don't own anything. This is slightly based off of 'Father to a Blond Hyuuga' which was way too sad to me. So I'm like I'll make it not so sad and this happened yeah!**

**Lots of fluff to be observed. Some minor Sandaime Jiraiya Tsunande bashing. Major Kakashi, Civilian Council, and Elder bashing. Just to make you happy, Danzo won't be much of a problem. Here we go.**

Prologue

3rd Person Pov

Takeshi didn't have the greatest of jobs. Not only was it rather mundane and prevented him from having any sort of human relationship, but it also was highly immoral. He was one of Kumo's scientists that specialized in bloodline combining or recreating. However, he wasn't exactly renowned and because of this A the Raikage was thinking of shutting it down.

However, Takeshi couldn't really find himself caring. He was completely absorbed by one thing and one thing only: The Hyuuga Project or HP for short. When the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata was going on the jounin was smart enough to take some blood from the girl. As well as a little boy he later identified as a main branch Uzumaki. He had been trying to combine the two for years, and he had finally succeeded.

He could hardly hide his smile as he made his way to his ill-maintained lab that was made for a staff of at least 10. The door was thick enough that no one could get to his research unless he allowed it, but as he opened the door he heard crying.

Not just any crying, baby crying. Takeshi immediately went towards the sound. His instinctual urge that he thought he didn't have compelling him to do so. What he found was beyond frightening. Where the three samples were placed by him, the night before, now had three newborn infants. Two of them boys one a girl and they all had to have the largest set of lungs he had heard on any child.

He immediately paged for his apprentice. The young man came looking like he had just rolled out of bed, which most likely he had. Takeshi instructed him to go, get a nurse, and come back with her and the necessary items for 3 new born babies. Once the boy was off Takeshi did the best to calm them down.

Nothing worked they just cried and cried and cried. Once the nurse came in she booted the two scientists out and she came out with a bruise on her hand from the dark haired boy's grip. The scientist immediately took some blood samples to figure out what and who they are.

He found out that they were the culmination of his experiments. Apparently human chakra wasn't the only thing piggybacking on the Uzumaki's blood vessels. Small traces of demonic chakra could be found in both blood samples making all 3 of them pseudo jinchurikis. However, before the man could go out and brag about his success all of it was taken.

Some Konoha ANBU had found the base and took the pseudo jinchurikis with them.


	2. Family Found

**Hidow here is da 1****st**** chapter. If ya didn't get who the parents were then you will know by the end of this chapter. Which I feel will be really, really long. Anyvays, I don't anything except what I own. Hopefully you will realize what that is. Now get ready for some shadiness and feels lots and lots of feels.**

**Ps here are the different things for speech and such.**

"blah" talking 'for people and minor summons'

"_blah" _thinking ' '

"**blah" **talking 'for bijuu and the like and boss summons'1

"_**blah" **_thinking ' '1

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

"Today-"

The scarred man is cut off by a poof of smoke appearing in the middle of the classroom. Once the smoke fades away it reveals an ANBU in full on stealth mode. The terrifying mask is half-hidden by the shadow of the hood of a cloak that hides the ninja's body and hair from view.

"Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto come with me."

"ANBU-san they aren't in trouble are they?"

"No Iruka-san however, what they are needed for will remain classified. Also the hokage has ordered a 3 month lull before 6 months of remedial classes. Some corruption in the Academy has been identified, and we do not know if the current gennin are ready for being true shinobi of Konoha as of yet. Now please Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto come with me."

"Alright neko-san. Why are you hiding everything?"

"Classified Naruto, now grab onto my cloak."

Once the two did that they disappeared leaving a confused and gossiping class in their wake. The two ended up in the hokage's office in front of the Sandaime. He seemed disturbed and there was more smoke than Naruto had ever seen in his office.

The two children sit down when he gestures for them to sit down. The hokage sighs and takes off his hat."

"Naruto, Hinata, we've discovered something very interesting. Apparently, when Kumo tried to kidnap you Hinata they took blood from both you and Naruto-buo. Also, they tried to combine the two bloodlines and well from some interesting circumstances… they managed to create new life."

Hinata faints and after Naruto figures it out he collapses as well. The hokage would have laughed had it not been so urgent and serious. A few minutes later Naruto stirs and wakes up rubbing his head. Then he looks around and sighs knowing it wasn't a dream.

"Jiji? "

"Yes?"

"A lot's going to change isn't it?"

"Yes Naruto, you're going to have to grow up. You're not just by yourself anymore. You have to take care of them."

"I promise I will jiji. I'll take care of them. It'll be practice for being hokage! Dattebayo!"

"Alright, let's wait for the mom to wake up."

The Sandaime chuckles at the boy's blush. Soon enough the girl wakes up and eeps in surprise when she figures out it wasn't a dream. They are then escorted by the same ANBU to a safe house.

It looks like the most normal house anyone has laid their eyes on. It's a nice beige color, has a relatively nice lawn, and all in all looked so dreadfully, boringly normal. Once they enter both of the new parents hear crying and Naruto's instincts developed from years of living on the streets say one thing: something's wrong.

He immediately runs towards the sound. He finds a man with a kunai about to stab one of the babies. He tackles him and he's followed by Hinata who found another one only to hit them in the chest. The would-be assassin falls over dead, and the other is stabbed in the throat by a desperate Naruto.

When the two realize what they've done they almost collapse. However the babies take that moment that to cry very loudly. The two look at each other and nod before leaning over a baby.

There were 3 of them. One looked like a carbon copy of Naruto, whisker marks and all, with Hinata's coloring. His eyes however were like his father's. The other boy had blonde hair that was tamable and dark blue eyes without pupils and two thin whisker marks. The last one was a girl, based on the pink blanket. She had bright red hair that stuck up randomly. Her eyes were like her mother's only darker, but her skin tone was the same as her father's.

They seemed to calm down and seemed content just looking at the two people above them. The little blonde seemed curious and his head was cocked to the left. The little red head was reaching up with her hands grasping. The last boy was trying to roll over, but the crib he was placed in wasn't prime for this movement.

Hinata immediately picks up the little girl holding her head carefully. Naruto does the same for the little black haired boy. Then he picks up the other boy with his other hand after balancing the dark haired boy. Once he has both boys they start pushing each other.

"Hey, you two I need to balance you two so please stop."

They stop and instead decide to attack Naruto. He was trying to keep them balanced but was having trouble. They were cooing and making noises.

"Come on you guys!"

They didn't stop and just kept on attacking him. Luckily, Naruto managed to keep his balance and not drop them due to his shinobi training. They hear someone clearing their throat and see the ANBU from before. She then said.

"Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san, Sandaime-sama said that you 5 have to leave the village for your own protection. Apparently, the Hyuuga clan has an informant, and they want the children dead."

"Where will we go?"

"Follow the map."

**Here we go the 1****st**** chapter hope ya like. Sorry if it's short but I have it written down but the notebook is too far away for my lazy ass to go and get it.**


	3. Enemies, Advernture, and Friends?

**Meow, meow, meow, meow. Sooo, I'm getting the notebook or will get it eventually meow. I own nothing meow. Meow meow meow meow meowmeow. **

Chapter 2

The ANBU poofed away after that, leaving the two alone. Naruto looked on in shock as Hinata began to open up the little folder. It had several pieces of paper, and she had to put it on the table.

One was a letter that they decided to read first. It said.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**You have to leave Konoha immediately. The Hyuuga are less than pleased about these children. When Neko-san told me about the assassins I knew it was them.**_

_**This map will lead you to Uzio. The destroyed ancestral home of the Uzumaki; your mother's clan. There you will be safe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you of your clan sooner, but your mother and your clan had many powerful enemies.**_

_**I'm allowing you to leave however, I'll expect that you'll be back by the end of the 9 months at most and 3 at least. **_

_**Good Luck,**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

_**Sandaime Hokage of Konoha**_

_**Ps: Destroy this immediately after reading.**_

They did just that by putting it in an oven that luckily worked. Naruto immediately tried to leave however Hinata stopped him.

"N-naruto we have to be quiet about this!"

"Oh, so what do we do?"

"W-we w-wait a-and see if we can find some d-darker cl-clo-clothes."

"But I can hide from ANBU in this," he gestured to his outfit.

"H-hai b-bu-but d-dar-darker cl-clothes ma-make it e-easier."

"Oh, cool okay."

The blonde being careful with both of the infants handed over the little blonde to Hinata so he could go and look for some clothes. However the little red head tried to reach as best a she could towards Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Urm, we can travel together. I promise I'll hold you then."

Naruto said trying to appease the little baby girl. She pouted but seemed to accept that answer. He then went looking for darker clothes. He found some clothes along with face masks, unadorned ANBU style masks, and two large tattered looking cloaks. He also found some carriers, one for two babies and another for one.

He immediately brought them back to Hinata along with some camping gear and sealing scrolls he found. They put the children down in the little cribs and got dressed in the dark clothes. Hinata also manages to find some dark baby clothes, and dresses the cooing babies in it. After she and Naruto feed, burp, and change them. Luckily, due to Hinata's experience with the children in her clan no one got poop or spit up on themselves.

Naruto however was looking at them in fear for an hour muttering something about 'super poops' and 'rotten spit up'. He was very hesitant to have the double baby carrier with both the red head and raven head. The little girl was the worst and the boy was a close second. However, he did it when Hinata released her tame yet still terrifying female fury on him and then apologizing profusely.

After this all of the little family are fed or feed themselves. Luckily the babies fall asleep after that. The family of five hides with a caravan and make their way out of the south gate. It was the least guarded.

They ran through the forests quickly making sure that the babies weren't bouncing too much. The gennin however needed to rest especially Hinata. They saw that the babies were awake and had formula heated for them. The children greedily sucked their bottles down and fell asleep as their parents set up camp. However they barely have any time to ponder that they only have one tent before.

"What this-"

"2 children in front of-"

"Our base."

"Meizu, Gozu, leave them to me. Why are you two here?"

"We're trying to get to Uzio. We didn't know this was your base, we just needed to stop. Dattebayo."

"Dattebayo? Wait are you related to Kushina?"

"Kushina Uzumaki? Yeah, she's my mom."

"Holy shit, well looks like we found friends boys. My name is Momoichi Zabuza and these idiots are Meizu and Gozu. I'm an old friend of your mom's we used to spar all of the time. Crazy red head beat the shit out of me."

The man jumps down and they see Zabuza. He's tall around six feet and that's not with his hair included as it was cropped short. He had dull brown eyes with no eyebrows and his hair was a similar shade. His skin had an unhealthy gray palor to it and his lower face was covered by bandages. He didn't have a shirt on, the only things on his chest were muscles and a broad leather strap attached to the largest sword any of them had seen. His pants were gray camo but Naruto thought that they were cow patterned.

"Wow we even have an unsealed Hyuuga. Is she your girlfriend?"

"U-uh, urm it's a lot more complicated than that. It's a long story."

"We got time."

The two explain what was going on. Afterwards, the 3 ninja look at the babies in awe and disbelief. The two had mostly relied on Naruto to tell the story with Hinata interjecting when he is incorrect.

"Wow kid. Meizu, Gozu, we're taking out Gato ASAP. Then I'm going to train these too. If I know anything about jinchurikis it's that they're sabotaged unless no one knows they are jinchurikis."

"But what about the money?"

"We'll just kill the little bastard and take his money."

"Oh, okay."

"We move in the morning, Haku you can come out."

"Hai!"

The group of 9 sat down or finished camp. Haku being a medic decided to check over the group of 5. The babies were completely healthy and the only abnormality would be advanced healing and physical advancement. While the blonde boy unnerved the medic a bit, a brain scan revealed that he was just ridiculously smart.

However when Haku examined the parents they weren't as lucky. Hinata had at least 5 suppressor seals on top of a very terribly copied storage seal. Naruto was even worse than Hinata. Poorly crafted inhibitor seals riddled his body along with well-crafted ones. There was also a kill switch, memory suppressant, and tracking seal.

"Well shit who knew Konoha had two jinchurikis under their belts."

"But why the supressor and inhibitor seals?

"Someone let it leak that these two were jinchurikis and were punished. However, for the girl I can only assume only a select few knew about her but the seal to contain her was just really messed up. So someone put those on her so she wouldn't deal with what was inside of her."

The two kids had fallen asleep during the examinations. Zabuza patted his friend's child absently thinking about the suffering the kid must have gone through.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.


End file.
